Portable computers provide many conveniences, but are also relatively easy to steal owing to their portability. To trace a stolen computer, systems have been provided in which the computer is programmed to contact a monitoring service once a day when the computer is connected to a local area network or phone line. The information from the victim computer can then be provided to law enforcement for recovery.
As understood herein, such systems are effective only if the thief happens to connect the stolen computer to a phone line or other network connection. Until such connection is made, the thief can attempt to access information on the computer by hacking away at his leisure.